katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
247 Snaggletooth
Adult Male ~ No Longer Seen Year First Observed: 1994 as an Adult Male Year Last Observed: 2009 Known Offspring Of: Unknown Genetics Study Samples Obtained: Unknown at this time Identification: 247’s most identifying characteristic was his distinctive, protruding lower-left canine tooth. Overall, he is a medium-sized bear with a rectangular muzzle, tan-tipped claws, a brown coat and wide set ears. He was sometimes confused with 420 Genghis. However, 420 Genghis was much larger and has several protruding teeth on the right side of his lower jaw. Distinctive Behaviors: He fished the far pool and never seemed to approach the platform side of the river. 247 was not seen in areas of high human use. Life History: 'Year Unknown:' Colin Tyler capture this photo of 247 Snaggletooth. '1994:' Adult Male, 1st Year Classified 247 Snaggletooth was initially classified in 1994 as an adult male. '2002:' Adult Male 'October 2002:' 247 SNAGGLETOOTH PIC 2002.10.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|247 Snaggletooth October 2002 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook SNAGGLETOOTH 247 PIC 2002.10.xx NPS PHOTO 2015 BoBr PG 82 01.JPG|247 Snaggletooth October 2002 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 82 '2006:' Adult Male 'July 2006:' SNAGGLETOOTH 247 PIC 2006.07.xx 247 RIGHT w 864 LEFT NPS PHOTO 2014 BoBr PG 67 864s.JPG|247 Snaggletooth (right) with 864 Norman (left) July 2006 NPS photo from the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 67 864 Norman's page 'September 2006:' SNAGGLETOOTH 247 PIC 2006.09.xx NPS PHOTO 2016 BoBr PG 92 01.JPG|247 Snaggletooth September 2006 NPS photo from the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 92 '2007:' Adult Male 'July 2007:' 247 SNAGGLETOOTH PIC 2007.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|247 Snaggletooth July 2007 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'September 2007:' 247 SNAGGLETOOTH PIC 2007.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|247 Snaggletooth September 2007 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2008:' Adult Male 'July 2008:' 247 SNAGGLETOOTH PIC 2008.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|247 Snaggletooth July 2008 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'September 2008:' 247 SNAGGLETOOTH PIC 2008.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|247 Snaggletooth September 2008 NPS photo from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2009:' Adult Male, Last Year Observed 2009 was the smallest salmon run since 1997. From 2009 - 2011, many of the older males disappeared, such as 16 Cinnamon, 24 BB, 211 Backbite, 234 Evander, 247 Snaggletooth, 418 Jack, and 420 Genghis. Some of those males, such as 16, 211, 234 and 247 had looked increasingly skinny and frail over the years and it was often a surprise when they showed up for one more summer. 'July 2009:' 2009.07.14: Ranger Roy Wood's photo of 247 Snaggletooth. 'October 2009:' SNAGGLETOOTH 247 PIC 2009.10.xx NPS PHOTO 2014 BoBr PG 59 01.JPG|247 Snaggletooth October 2009 NPS photo from the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 59 A thin 247 Snaggletooth moving slowly and struggling to walk can be seen in this NPS video . Unseen injuries and illness can often prevent bears from feeding properly during the critical autumn months. Thin bears may even starve to death in the den. WARNING ~ THIS VIDEO MAY BE DIFFICULT FOR SOME VIEWERS TO WATCH!: '2012:' Information Only, 247 Snaggletooth Last Observed in 2009 247 Snaggletooth was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook: 247 SNAGGLETOOTH PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|247 Snaggletooth's information from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook SNAGGLETOOTH GIF 2012 BoBr NPS PHOTOS XANDER-SAGE.gif|247 Snaggletooth's NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook gif created by Xander-Sage '2014:' Information Only, 247 Snaggletooth Last Observed in 2009 247 Snaggletooth was included in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book on page 59.: SNAGGLETOOTH 247 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 59.JPG|247 Snaggletooth's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 59 SNAGGLETOOTH 247 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 59 TOP ONLY.JPG|247 Snaggletooth's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 59 ~ top only SNAGGLETOOTH 247 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 59 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG|247 Snaggletooth's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 59 ~ bottom only '2015:' Information Only, 247 Snaggletooth Last Observed in 2009 247 Snaggletooth was included in the 2015 Bears of Brooks Rive r book on page 82.: SNAGGLETOOTH 247 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 82.JPG|247 Snaggletooth's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 82 SNAGGLETOOTH 247 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 82 INFO ONLY.JPG|247 Snaggletooth's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 82 ~ information only '2016:' Information Only, 247 Snaggletooth Last Observed in 2009 247 Snaggletooth was included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 92: There was one new photo (appars above in the September 2006 section); the information remained the same as was provided in the 2015 edition of the book. SNAGGLETOOTH 247 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 92.JPG|247 Snaggletooth's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book, page 92 247 Snaggletooth does appear in subsequent editions of the Bears of Brooks River books. His information and photos are the same as the 2016 edition of the book.: 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 96: SNAGGLETOOTH 247 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 96.JPG|247 Snaggletooth's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 96 2018 Bears of Brooks River book on page 100.: SNAGGLETOOTH 247 INFO 2018 BoBr PAGE 100.JPG|247 Snaggletooth's page of the 2018 Bears of Brooks River book, page 100 How 247 Snaggletooth Got His Nickname: 247 Snaggletooth's nickname was inspired by his protruding lower-left canine tooth. As early as 2000 observers at Brooks River reported that his namesake tooth had “been this way for many years” and it did not seem to affect his ability to fish. Although it can never be known for sure, his distinctive tooth may have been the result of a fight with another bear. During intense fights, bears will sometimes lock jaws and vigorously twist their heads and neck in an attempt to injure their opponent. 247’s tooth could have been snapped free from it’s roots during such a bout. Known Courting & Mating: Add here Known Relatives: Add here Genetics Study Samples Obtained: Add here A special thank you to KCanada for the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. '''A special thank you to Xander-Sage for the gif created from the ''2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook.'' Category:Bear Book